Doki Doki Shiawase Pretty Cure!!
Doki Doki Shiawase Pretty Cure!! (ドキドキ! 幸せプリキュア!!) loosely translated as "Heart-Heartthrob Happiness Pretty Cure", it's a Japanese Magical Girl an-fiction anime series and it's produced by Toei Animation. '' '' Characters 'Aida Mana (相田 マナ Aida Mana?) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto?)- The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. Her alter ago are Cure Heart Parthenon Mode and Engage mode. Hishikawa Rikka (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka?) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo?)- The student council secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. She's Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. Her alter ago are Parthenon Mode, and Cure Diamond Engage Mode. Yotsuba Alice (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu?) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta?)- A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She's a kind person, sweet, talented, and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. Her Alter ago is Cure Rosetta Parthenon Mode, and Cure Rosetta Engage mode. Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto?) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo?)- The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the preincess but fail. She became a very popular idol in order to find her princess. Since she as to musch Idol work, she as to quit school. She has cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility. In the end she was angry that Merliah died but happy that her Princess returned. Her alter ago are Cure Sword Engage mode and Cure Sword Parthenon Mode. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri?) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu?)- A mysterious, wise Pretty Cure who initally watched over the other four Pretty Cure to ensure they grow stronger. She reveals herself as Aguri in episode 23. She tried to seal away the Selfish King in the past but failed to do so, causing her mascot Ai to revert to an egg and rendering her powerless. She is no longer bound by the time limit after having gained knowledge of her true identity, from the Eternal Golden Crown, as Marie Ange's light fragment. Her alter ago is Cure Ace Parthenon Mode, and Cure Ace Engage mode. Regina (レジーナ Rejīna?) - The daughter of the Selfish King, who turned back to normal. She is the Ally of the Cures. She goes to school with Mana, and Rikka. In episode DDSPC ( Dokidoki Shiawase Pretty Cure) episode 9 she got the power to transform into Cure Empress. Mascots Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru?) - Cure Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard for Mana's Sake. Sharuru could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". Raquel (ラケル Rakeru?) - Cure Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Raquel could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. He ends his sentences with "~quel!". Lance (ランス Ransu?) - Cure Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Lance could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. He ends his sentences with "~lance!". Dabyi (ダヴィ Dabyi?) - Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" Dabyi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". Ai (アイ Ai?) - Ace's and Surprise's baby-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai-chan by the girls of this season, she is a 6 years old mascot who was reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby then turned into a child because of the precure's love. She made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby, she is learning to says a word, but she also smiles and as a six years old she can to both of this things. Trump Kingdom Princess Marie Ange (マリー・アンジュ王女 Marī Anju Ōjo?) - The princess of Trump Kingdom, who's being protected by Cure Sword before the beginning of the story. She is transported to the Human World and has gone missing, much to Cure Sword's dismay. She later came back when Rosetta died. Sir Jonathan Klondike (ジョナサン・クロンダイク Jonasan Kurondaiku?)- A knight from the Trump Kingdom, who disguised himself as Okada Joe, a shopkeeper who sells Loveads of any kind, he has hope on finding Princess Marie Ange, whom he is betrothed to, with the help of the Cures. Items *'Cure Loveads' (キュアラビーズ Kyua Rabīzu?) - the Transformation and Attack Item of the Pretty Cures. *'Lovely Commune' (ラブリーコミューン Raburī Komyūn?) - the Transformation and Attack Device of Pretty Cures. *'Love Heart Arrow' (ラブハートアロー Rabu Hāto Arō?) - the main weapon of the Pretty Cures. *'Love Eyes Palette' (ラブアイズパレット Rabu Aizu Paretto?)- the Transformation Device of Cure Ace and Cure Surprise. *'Love Kiss Rouge' (ラブキスルージュ Rabu Kisu Ruuju?)- the main weapon of Cure Ace. *'Magical Lovely Pad' (マジカルラブリーパッド Majikaru Raburī Paddo?) - the Pretty Cure's secondary weapon. *'Magical Lovely Harp' (マジカルラブリーハープ Majikaru Raburī Hāpu?) - The Pretty Cure's Secondary weapon angels *3-D Powerade Royal Ball (''Dee Dee Poweraid 'Roiyaru Bullz)' - A crystals that can make precure power up. *Surprise Template (''Surprize Tempratee) - Cure Surprise Attack and Weapon that can cause many Attacks. *Precure Doki Doki Power (Purikyua Dokidoki' '''pawaa!)'' The precure new's attack without Cure Surprise *Magical Mirage Harp ( Majikaru Miraaju Hapu) ''The Cure's Third attack with Cure Surprise *Heart explosion Shoot (''Hearto usupuroojon shuuto) ''Cure heart's attack from Magical Mirage Harp. *Diamond Mirage Arrow (''Diamondondo Miraaju Aro) Cure ''diamond's attack from Magical Mirage Harp *Rosetta Big Explosion Bomber (''Roseztta bigu Ekusupurōjon Bonbā ) Cure Rosetta's attack from Magical Mirage harp *Sword Tornado shower (soodo turnado sharaa) ''Cure sword's attack from Magical Mirage ''Harp Jikochuu Selfish Trio *Teki *Marmo *Ira Gallery Dokidoki precure by bloom2-d6jhc81.png|Dokidoki shiawase precure cure_joker_by_bloom2-d6jcw0u.png|Cure Joker 369px-Mana Heart DokiDoki la pelicula perfil.png 369px-Rikka Diamond doki doki la pelicula perfil.png 369px-Makoto Sword doki doki la pelicula perfil.png 369px-Alice Rosetta doki doki la pelicula perfil.png 369px-Aguri Ace doki doki la pelicula perfil.png Category:User:Cure prism Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series